Karena
by bulanbiru
Summary: Perkelahian tidak terelakkan. Mereka menggunakan chakra masingmasing, menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Lukaluka yang menganga di sekujur tubuh tidak mereka pedulikan. Mereka bertarung... demi gadis yang mereka cintai... oneshot LeexSakuxSasu R&R,thanks!


**Yo! Oneshot ini kutulis sewaktu aku sedang blank nulis Countdown...**

**It's about LeexSakuxSasu... BEWARE! Lot's of OOC, hehehe...**

**Terinspirasi dari pertarungannya Let dengan Jegan (Rave), Kenshin dengan Enishi (Samurai X), dan Davi dengan Alfa (Fairish). Oh iya, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Lee dan Sasuke di situ adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Let...  
**

**Gitu deh, pokoknya. Gomen, kalau aneh... trus, abis baca, jangan lupa review, okeh? katakan padaku apa yang terlintas di benakmu...**

**Arigato!  
**

**Disclaimer : I Never Own Naruto... puas?**

* * *

_... karena... _

_CRAAASH!!!!_

_Uchiha Sasuke menutup matanya. Ia dapat membayangkan sakit yang akan dirasakannya, ketika tangan-tangan bercakar panjang tidak lazim milik Orochimaru itu mengoyak tubuhnya, meninggalkan luka sayatan besar yang menganga._

_Ia sudah siap menerima semuanya, ia sudah siap jikalau ia harus mati. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada Orochimaru, pada keinginannya untuk menjadi kuat, pada Uchiha Itachi... ia sudah terlalu lelah, ia hanya ingin kembali ke Konohagakure, kembali ke pelukan teman-temannya yang mengakui dirinya, dan bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dicintainya..._

_Namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa._

_Sasuke membuka matanya, dan ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_Tangan bercakar milik Orochimaru memang sudah mencapai sasarannya, namun ternyata bukan tubuhnyalah—_

_Melainkan tubuh berdarah dan penuh luka milik Haruno Sakura._

_Gadis itu melempar dirinya ke depan Sasuke, tepat sesaat sebelum cakar Orochimaru mengoyak tubuh pemuda itu._

"_SAKURA!" jerit Sasuke saat tubuh gadis yang penuh darah itu terjatuh limbung ke pelukannya._

_Sasuke menatap ngeri pada tubuh itu—tubuh yang biasanya selalu bergerak lincah dengan dibalut pakaian berwarna merah, sekarang mengejang kesakitan dengan lima bekas cakaran panjang di punggungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, bahkan kini mulai berbusa—cakar Orochimaru ternyata mengandung racun._

_Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, mengernyit kesakitan, dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum pada Sasuke._

"_S-Sa... su... ke... kun..." bisik gadis itu susah payah._

_Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura masih tersenyum..._

"_S... syu... kur... lah... k-kau t... ti... dak... a... pa-a...apa..." ucap Sakura, sebelum ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, menetes di tangan Sasuke yang kini bergetar hebat._

_Sebutir air mata terjatuh ke pipi Sasuke. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menghapusnya._

"_K... kau m-me... nang... is... un... tuk... ku, S... Sa... suke... kun?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih terlalu shock untuk berkata apa-apa._

"_T... teri... ma... k... kasih..."_

_Sasuke merasakan tangan gadis itu mulai mendingin, sementara darah masih terus mengalir dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya. _Sial,_ rutuknya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Pemuda itu memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menolong Sakura. Namun suara gadis itu membuatnya terdiam..._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut, dan berkata, "S... Sas... suke-k... kun..."_

_Sasuke menoleh._

"_A... ishi... tei... ru..."_

_Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itu, mata hijau zambrud milik gadis tersebut mulai menutup._

_Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura._

"_SAKURA! SAKURA!" panggilnya berulang-ulang, namun Sakura tidak menjawab. Mata gadis itu sudah tertutup, dan seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya._

_Air mata kini mengalir deras dari kedua mata onyx itu, saat ia memeluk tubuh gadis yang dicintainya, yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Pemuda itu menatap gundukan tanah merah di depannya. Nanar.

Ia menaburkan kuntum-kuntum bunga sakura di atas makam tersebut. Lalu ia berjongkok, dan mengelus nisan makam itu dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang kering membisikkan sebuah kata...

_Sakura..._

Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan mengalir. _Karena kesalahankulah, gadis itu kini telah pergi..._

Setiap hari, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Atas kelemahannya. Atas ketidakberdayaannya. Atas kesalahannya... _atas kematian gadis yang dicintainya, yang gagal ia lindungi..._

Pemuda itu tertunduk di depan makam gadis yang dicintainya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus-elus nisan yang tertancap di sana, sementara itu matanya menerawang bersama kenangan pahit yang mendadak berputar kembali di benaknya...

* * *

_Malam masih merajai Konohagakure. Rembulan menggantung di langit, memancarkan sinarnya yang dingin. Sesosok pemuda berjalan pelan-pelan menuju hutan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya datar, tanpa emosi._

"_Sasuke-kun,"_

_Suara panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat teman setimnya berlari menyusul langkahnya. Rambut pink gadis itu terlihat berantakan, dan matanya terlihat sembab._

"_Hn."_

_Sakura menghentikan langkahnya._

"_S-sasuke-kun..." bisik gadis itu. "Jangan pergi..."_

_Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepasang mata onyx itu hanya memandang Sakura lekat-lekat._

_Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata hijau zambrud indah milik Sakura. Gadis itu menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan._

"_Sasuke-kun... aku... menyukaimu..." bisik Sakura lemah. "Tolong... jangan pergi..."_

_Namun Sasuke tetap mengambil langkah menjauh. Sakura mengejarnya._

"_Jika kau melangkah lagi, aku akan berteriak dan memanggil semua orang!" ancam gadis itu, memeluk punggung Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin._

_DUGH!_

_Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan tangan seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Ia berbalik, matanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke._

"_Gomenasai..."_

_Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya, sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran._

_Sasuke menangkap tubuh lemah Sakura sebelum membentur tanah, dan membaringkannya di atas bangku taman. Ia mengusap keringat di kening gadis itu, mengusap butiran air mata yang membasahi pipinya._

"_Gomen, Sakura. Tapi kau tidak akan mengerti..." bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ya—Sakura tidak akan mengerti bahwa ia pun sebenarnya berat melakukan hal ini, namun ia terpaksa, demi kebangkitan klannya, demi pembalasannya terhadap Uchiha Itachi..._

_Sasuke berdiri, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut. Lalu ia membalikkan punggungnya, dan berjalan ke dalam kegelapan._

* * *

"Uchiha,"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia berbalik, dan mata onyxnya menangkap seraut wajah duka milik seorang lelaki. _Rock Lee..._

Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata apa-apa, Lee mencengkram kerah bajunya. "PEMBUNUH!" teriaknya.

DUG! Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah, mengaduh. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kepalan keras tangan Lee telak menghantam pipi kirinya, menciptakan sebentuk memar di sana.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak juga membalas. Ia hanya duduk di sana, mengelus pipinya yang kini membiru.

Lee terengah-engah karena kemarahan. Ia kembali menarik baju Sasuke, memaksanya berdiri. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertatapan.

"Kau..." desis Lee. "BAJINGAN!"

DUGH! Sasuke, yang memang tidak melawan kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Dadanya berdecit sakit, tepat di tempat kepalan Lee mendarat tadi.

"Kembalikan Sakura-chan, pembunuh!" teriak Lee. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar penuh kemarahan. Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan kuat, mengakibatkan luka sayatan yang ada di sana terbuka lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Tidak mengaduh, tidak pula membalas. Dibiarkannya Lee memukuli sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu, betapa hancurnya perasaan pemuda itu. Ia tahu, pentingnya arti gadis itu bagi Lee...

* * *

_Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya, namun ia gagal. Mula-mula hanya satu, namun akhirnya air mata itu menganak sungai. Sakura mulai terisak. Isaknya semakin keras saat menatap sebingkai foto di atas meja riasnya. Foto seorang pemuda berbaju biru tua, dengan lambang Uchiha terukir di punggungnya._

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Mengingat Sasuke kembali membuat dadanya berdecit sakit, mengingat bagaimana ia tidak bisa menahannya pergi, mengingat tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan..._

_Suara ketukan di pintu membuat gadis itu menoleh. Masih dengan mata sembab, ia membuka pintu, dan melihat seraut wajah riang milik Rock Lee di sana._

_Lee hendak menyapa Sakura dengan gayanya seperti biasa—dengan semangat masa muda (youthful spirit?), namun aksinya itu terhenti saat melihat mata Sakura yang membengkak._

_Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. _Hebat, sebegitu sedihnyakah gadis di depannya itu, sampai ia lupa untuk mengusirku seperti biasanya?

"_Kenapa?"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir. "Eh?"_

"_Kenapa kau masih juga menangis untuknya?" tanya Lee datar._

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Lee menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada foto Sasuke yang masih terpajang di meja rias Sakura. "Pengkhianat itu..."_

_PLAK! Ucapan Lee terhenti seiring telapak tangan Sakura mendarat di pipinya, menciptakan bekas lima jari yang kemerahan di sana._

"_Jangan sebut Sasuke-kun pengkhianat!" teriak Sakura, kedua mata hijau zambrudnya menatap Lee dengan penuh kemarahan._

_Lee tersenyum sinis. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar Sakura, meraih foto Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai kamar. Tubuh Sakura berjengit seiring dengan suara kaca bingkai yang pecah._

"_KAU..." desis Sakura, saat ia memburu mencoba menyelamatkan benda kesayangannya. "Berani-beraninya..."_

_Lee dengan sigap menepis tangan Sakura yang teracung lagi, hendak menamparnya. Sakura terkesiap ketika Lee menangkap kedua bahu gadis itu dan mengguncang-guncangnya._

"_Sakura-chan," suara Lee. "Tatap mataku,"_

_Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan marah. Namun, saat mata hijau zambrudnya bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Lee, hati gadis itu bergetar._

_Mata itu... memiliki sejuta emosi di dalamnya. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, frustasi... emosi-emosi itu tercampuradukkan dalam mata Lee yang biasanya ceria, tanpa beban._

"_Sakura-chan..." bisik Lee lembut. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Lee menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu... kau tidak mungkin pernah menyukaiku... aku terlalu aneh untukmu, bukan?"_

_Tersenyum kecil, Lee melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan tidak melepaskan tatapan dari mata Sakura. "Aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak hancur berkeping-keping setiap kali aku melihatmu bersama Sasuke-san, karena bagiku, yang terpenting kau bahagia, Sakura-chan..."_

"_Tapi... aku juga telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri... bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun membuatmu menangis..."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dan, Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sasuke-san karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini..." ucap Lee, pelan. "Karena... aku menyukaimu..."_

_Sakura terhenyak mendengar kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Sebenarnya, Lee telah menyatakan cinta padanya mungkin hingga ribuan kali, namun kali ini ia merasa berbeda._

"_Sakura-chan," panggil Lee lagi._

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk._

"_Jika Sasuke-san kembali nanti, Izinkan aku memukulnya, karena ia sudah menyakiti hatimu..." ucap pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh._

_Sakura menatap mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir... lalu gadis itupun berbisik, "Jangan... jangan pukul Sasuke-kun... Jika kau berani memukulnya, Lee-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..."_

"_Aku akan terus menunggu Sasuke-kun, mungkin..." lanjut Sakura. "Tapi..."_

_Lee dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura, ketika gadis itu menatapnya._

"_Lee-kun, tolong jangan menyerah menyukaiku..."_

_Sekarang pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sakura lembut, dan berbisik, "Aku akan terus menunggu... sampai Sasuke-san hilang dari hatimu..."_

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya terbaring lemah di atas tanah dengan memar-memar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya berderak, mencoba menahan berat badan Lee yang menduduki tubuhnya, masih memukulinya diiringi teriakan-teriakan.

"DIA SELALU MENUNGGUMU!" teriak Lee marah.

DUGH! Sasuke mengernyit kesakitan.

"SETIAP MALAM DIA MENANGIS KARENA KAU PERGI!"

BUK! Kali ini entah untuk keberapa kalinya pukulan Lee mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"DAN INI BALASANNYAAAAAAA?! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MELINDUNGINYA!!!!"

Ucapan terakhir Lee membuat Sasuke marah. Pemuda itu mendadak bangun dan berbalik mencengkram Lee kuat-kuat.

"Apa... kau... bilang?!" desis Sasuke marah. Lee tersenyum sinis.

"Lemah! Kau bahkan menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai tameng!" ucap Lee, menusuk. "Kau bukan ninja! Kau bahkan menjadikan kunoichi sebagai tamengmu, kau bahkan bukannya melindunginya, tapi malah..."

DUGH! Lee terkesiap ketika kali ini ia yang kena pukul. Ia terpental ke tanah. Sasuke terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"KAU..."

BUGH! Lee terdorong ke belakang, membatukkan darah saat Sasuke menendang perutnya.

"TIDAK..."

DUGH! Lee terkejut ketika mendadak kecepatan Sasuke meningkat. Kali ini wajahnya yang terpukul.

"MENGERTIIIII!!!!!" teriak Sasuke marah. _"Shishi Rendan!"_

Lee tersentak ke tanah ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan jurusnya. Menghapus darah dari bibirnya, pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Ia berdiri, tangan kirinya dilipat ke belakang, dan tengan kanannya teracung ke depan. Siap bertarung.

"_Konoha Goriki Senpu!"_

* * *

Perkelahian tidak terelakkan. Mereka menggunakan chakra masing-masing, menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Luka-luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuh tidak mereka pedulikan. Mereka bertarung... demi gadis yang mereka cintai...

* * *

Sasuke terbatuk. Luka lamanya terbuka lagi, dan ia hampir kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku tidak sengaja..."

Lee menoleh, menatap tubuh yang sudah penuh luka itu. Ia mengendurkan cekikannya dari leher Sasuke.

"Oh, akhirnya kau mengaku, pembunuh?" ucap Lee sinis. Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Pemuda itu menerawang.

"Orochimaru... menggunakan... jutsu yang aneh... tangannya bercakar... berbisa..." Sasuke berbicara terputus-putus.

"Ia... hendak mencakar... namun... Sakura..."

Lee ternganga melihat butiran air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata onyx itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke... menangis?_

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya MATI!" jerit Sasuke frustasi. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri tepat di depan Lee. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan sakit. Ia meraih ke dalam kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuh kunai yang baru saja diasah. Ia mengulurkan kunai itu pada Lee.

"Bunuh aku,"

"Eh?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang, agar kau puas!" teriak Sasuke, melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Lee.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sekarang, kunai itu terarah tepat ke leher Sasuke. Hanya diperlukan satu tusukan, maka nyawa pemuda itu pun akan melayang. Lee menutup matanya. _Sakura-chan... akan kubunuh orang yang telah membuatmu menderita..._

Namun mendadak tangan pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura di angannya, namun... wajah itu tidak tersenyum...

* * *

_Lee dan Sakura tengah duduk berdampingan, menatap bola api yang perlahan menghilang di ufuk barat. Sakura menghela napas, memandang sosok pemuda di sebelahnya._

"_Lee-kun, gomenasai..."_

"_Eh?" Lee memutar badannya menghadap Sakura. Ia melihat mata hijau zambrud itu berkaca-kaca._

"_Aku... tidak bisa mengusir bayangnya..." bisik Sakura. "Aku... berusaha untuk... melupakannya... berusaha untuk... menyukaimu... tapi... aku..."_

_Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika Lee mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, menghentikan kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti, Skaura-chan... tidak apa-apa, kok..."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Dengar, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak peduli pada siapapun yang kau suka..." ucap Lee. Ia memaksakan tersenyum, walaupun ia merasa ada sebuah kekuatan yang mencengkram hatinya, menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan..._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum... karena kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum..." lanjut pemuda itu lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipi gadis itu._

_Sakura terhenyak, lalu ia tersenyum, dan berbisik, "Arigato, Lee-kun..."_

* * *

CRASH!

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia melirikkan matanya, dan melihat kunai itu menancap hanya beberapa mili dari lehernya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu, kebingungan kentara dalam suaranya.

_Membunuhnya hanya akan menambah luka bagi Sakura-chan... dan aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi..._

Lee bangkit, melemparkan pandangannya ke angkasa. "Pertarungan ini tidak ada gunanya. Kematianmu hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan bersedih di sana.. Kita hentikan saja."

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha bangkit.

"Ya..." ucap Lee. Ia menutup matanya, menghadirkan bayang gadis yang dicintainya dalam benaknya. _Sakura-chan... kau tersenyum..._

Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Butiran air mata jatuh ke pipinya saat ia berbisik,

"Karena... kita mencintai gadis yang sama..."

Tiba-tiba, kedua pemuda itu seolah dapat melihat wajah gadis yang mereka cintai di angkasa. Wajah Sakura, tersenyum lembut, seolah membenarkan keputusan mereka berdua.

_Sakura..._

Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari angkasa, Sasuke berbisik,

"Ya... karena... kita mencintai gadis yang sama..."

--FIN--

* * *


End file.
